


Afterlife

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Afterlife

It's been sixty years since Marble Hornets, but Tim can remember the events like it was yesterday. His former best friend with a dazzling smile and warm arms stay with him in the form of his daughter, who could've been Brian's with her usual bright smile and cheerful demeanor. Today is the first time he's seen his daughter with a frown, clutching his hand tightly reassuring Tim she'll be by his side to the very end. 

Tim has herd her mumble to the nurse about "end of life preparations" and knows what's coming. In the distance, he hears his daughter ask if he is scared, but as his eyes land on a beautiful blue jay, Tim lets his eyes close with the final thoughts of his head being a man he has never stopped loving. Stubborn, curious, and caring, Tim can't help but wonder if Jay was thinking about him on his final moments.  
To Tim's shock, his eyes open once more. He's in a field filled with roses, but that's not where his eyes flick too. 

His eyes land on his former best friend and first love smiling widely at him. Tim's eyes fill with tears as Brian sprints towards him, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug murmuring apologies for his past hurt. Tim doesn't respond; he hugs Brian tightly in a gesture he hopes means "I forgive you." 

Jay's feet stand frozen to the ground. He's not sure if he's glad or devastated to see Tim here. Questions fill his head as his wonders if Tim forgives him for all the pain he helped cause. For years Jay's thought of so many things he wished he said to Tim, but now that he's here words die in Jay's throat. 

Tim's eyes meet Jay as he gently pulls away for Brian and heads towards Jay. Jay's eyes close, expecting a punch, but instead, Tim pulls him close whispering, "it's okay" in his ear. Jay clings to Tim's flannel like a life preserver as he cries tears of relief and years of pent up longing. 

Tim feels another pair of arms wrap around him as Brian joins the hug, holding them each tightly. Tim knows everything will be fine as he holds onto them, excited to tell them about his fulfilled life after Marble Hornets. Tim knows that's all they'd ever want from him after all.


End file.
